ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Me (2021 film)/Outtakes
Mock outtakes from the 2021 film, Fight Me. Take 1: The clapper loader slams the clapstick of the clapperboard. The clapper loader then yells "Action!". Ash and Kaden are hiding in bushes like ninjas, then jump out. Ash accidentally knocks over the camera. The crew and Kaden are heard laughing offscreen as Ash gets up and starts laughing too. Kaden attempts to set the camera back up while still laughing. Take 2: Kaden, while face-to-face with Evan, messes up his line "nice going, Jerk Offhand!" which causes both of them to laugh, the crew joining them. Take 3: Alyssa, after getting her first look at the alternate world, says "is this real life?" and then suddenly says "or is this just fantasy?" after referencing a certain Queen song. Alyssa starts laughing and says "should that just be part of the movie? It'd be priceless!" through laughter as a boom mic is seen above her. Take 4: Xavier is in a conversation with his brother. Suddenly, Kaden, dressed up as Xavier, shoves Xavier away and yells "HAHA, DISREGARD THAT, I COOK SOCKS!". They both start laughing, Xavier joining in on the laughter after getting back up. Take 5: In the scene where Kaden, Evan, Evie, and Cam first meet Ash, they hear music coming from an ice cream truck behind them, which causes them to suddenly freeze in place and then bolt for the ice cream truck. Take 6: Dario is talking to Ash when suddenly, they are interrupted by an offscreen voice singing "Now I accepted that was in the past, I know you love me, love me like a piece of trash" along with some drumming sounds, and then the guitar riff from the start of Limp Bizkit's "Sour". The camera pans to Corey holding a microphone, Keenan holding an electric guitar connected to an amplifier, and Henry behind a drum set. The camera then pans back to Dario and Ash, who are laughing a little. Take 7: Exeller/Brad is angry with Keenan. Brad then yells while shaking Keenan "listen up you little cunt, you pull that shit on me again and I won't kill you, I will fuck you up so hard you'll wish I did, so don't fuck with me again or I will unleash fucking hell on your ass and you'll feel like utter shit. Got it, motherfucker?" although the more vulgar words are censored with sound effects from Super Mario Bros. and Sonic The Hedgehog, "ass" and "hell" being the only ones uncensored. Brad and Keenan, along with the crew, all start laughing hysterically and Brad says through laughter "it just slipped out" as a boom mic appears above him. The director then says "alright, we want this to stay PG-13, so let's have another go, shall we?" Take 8: Dusk does her line "Traitor, if anyone else follows your example, you will never see the light of day again." while face-to-face with a cornered Alyssa. In the first take, Alyssa, after answering "OK" while visibly appearing to be holding in laughter, bursts out laughing hysterically after Dusk is finished with her line. Alyssa says "I'm sorry, why not go again?". In the next two takes, Alyssa keeps laughing (unable to answer "OK") after Dusk says her line. The third time, Alyssa answers "guess I'll fuckin' die!" while still laughing hysterically ("fuck" being censored with the coin sound from the 1985 game Super Mario Bros.). The director says "sounds like someone needs a break. Let's come back later". Take 9: Theo throws his hoodie off, but the shirt he's wearing underneath is the shirt with the picture of him accidentally kissing Xavier. The crew starts laughing offscreen, Theo saying in an annoyed tone and expression "I hate this picture in both the movie and in real life". Take 10: Dusk says "Alyssa's going to pay for this... she won't be in one piece when we're done with her!". After a few seconds of awkward silence, Xander says "what the fuck is wrong with you?" ("fuck" being censored by the jump sound effect from Super Mario Bros.) and the crew laughs hysterically shortly after. Take 11: Dusk, while pretending to be a male so she can fight in the next battle, is doing her scene where she greets Florencia, whom she has a crush on. In the first take, while Dusk is waving and shouting frantically, attempting to get Florencia's attention, accidentally falls over, which makes everyone laugh. In the next take, her voice suddenly cracks while in the middle of her line "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" which makes her stop immediately and laugh hysterically after. She then says "holy shit, it went all over the place" ("shit" being censored by the 1-up sound from Super Mario Bros.). Take 12: Alyssa goes to the sink and turns it on, only for it to spray on her face, causing her to scream and for Sho to appear and say through laughter "It's funny when it happens to someone else", referencing the scene where he is sprayed in the face by a malfunctioning washlet while stranded in Japan. Category:Outtakes Category:Bloopers